Triangles
Triangles is the twelfth episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Corki rounds up roadies for the band. Meanwhile, Mr. Stark takes on the role of band mentor; and Caleb and Heather scheme to make Jodi jealous. Full Summary The girls are in the dorm and Sun Hi is giving them motivation speech or pep talking them about Band Blast being their toughest challenge to achieve world stardom. Sun Hi gives the girls each a job to do. She tells Corki that she is in charge of recruiting crew members like fans’ lights, stage crew, etc. Sun Hi puts Jodi in charge of wardrobe and Jodi claims that this is her biggest project ever. Lastly, Sun Hi asked Caleb on how the special effects and music is doing and he responds back saying they will be great. Sun Hi gives her last words of motivation and Team XO-IQ huddles up and breaks. Ms. Diona and Mr. Stark are roaming the halls. Ms. Diona made Band Blast a school-sanctioned event and made Mr. Stark the Band Blast mentor/chaperone. Sun Hi is talking on the phone with her mother and she explains to her that she is not nervous, but is freaking out. Mr. Stark overhears the conversation and offers his help and tells Sun Hi for her and her band to meet him in the gym. Caleb sees Darmala and rants about him at distance mocking on how “perfect” he is. Caleb needed someone to talk to. He sees Jared and he needed to talk to him, but Jared is on his way to Corki and suggest that he talks to both of them He doesn't want to get Corki involve and decided not to talk to Jared and leaves. Caleb really needs someone to talk to, and then he bumps into Heather. He apologizes for bumping into and she offers him help. Caleb agrees and tells her about Jodi and Darmala on how there might something going on making him uncomfortable and jealous. Heather said it was normal and it’s all in head, but Caleb still feels uneasy about it. Heather told him not to worry and she’ll come up with a plan. Meanwhile, Corki is trying to recruit members, but no one is signing up. She sees Jared and she stresses out because people are busy with prom coming up. Jared calms her down, and Corki came up with an idea. She can release the news and the recruitment applications online via text and social media because everyone is on their phones. She sends out a message but still no one signs up because of the way Corki laid out the message saying “want to work gruesome hours and zero pay”. She just wanted to be honest, but it just seems to backfire. Sun Hi meets Mr. Stark and he helps cure her stage anxiety with weird techniques involving the instrument of the triangle, but Sun Hi doesn’t seem to like them. She pretends that she is cured and tries to leave, but Mr. Stark tells her to stay Jodi was carrying fabric and supplies and she bumps into Darmala. Darmala asked her what was the rush and she said that she needs to make amazing costumes in upcoming of Band Blast because she over-promised and doesn’t want to mess up. He offers her his help and they get started. Caleb and Heather are at a corner spying on the both of them to see if Caleb is just paranoid about them. If Caleb is not paranoid, Heather comes up with a plan by flirting with him to make Jodi jealous. Darmala brings Jodi more supplies and she thinks this is not okay, but Darmala said “this is our little secret”. From a distance Heather and Caleb really think that they have Jodi has a thing for Darmala. Caleb decides to goes with the flirting plan with Heather and they head out. Sun Hi is bored out of her life as Mr. Stark talks about his favorite instrument. Linc arrives getting Sun Hi’s text saying she needs his help. She plants the seed saying to Mr. Stark that Linc needs help with stage anxiety, but Linc insist that Sun-Hi needs him more, however, Mr. Stark took both of them instead. Jared tells Corki in order to get people to sign up is to bargain with them and make them offers they can’t refuse. Jared starts listing absurd things, but luckily Corki leaves to go see Sun Hi because she needs her. Heather thinks that if Heather flirts with Caleb, Jodi will get jealous and forget about Darmala. Jodi sees them flirting and it seemed to make her uncomfortable. Both Caleb and Jodi leave because Sun Hi needs them in the gym. Mr. Stark is lecturing about the triangle to XO-IQ and L3, and Jodi told her that the emergency was about triangles, but Sun-Hi Hi wanted them to save her. As Mr. Stark lectures on, he asked the students if anyone wants to try the triangle. Mr. Stark has a chest full of instruments and looks for the triangle. Sun Hi can’t believe that they are stuck in the gym with Mr. Stark. Linc turns this thing around and decides to make the best of it. Linc pulls out all these interesting instruments and was very impressed. He disses Sun Hi for telling her that she is not a musician because she doesn’t know any of the instruments in the box. Everyone gathered around and they each grab an instrument and they begin creating noise together creating a song forming a music number. After they perform, everyone was so happy and claimed it was fun. Jodi sees Caleb making Heather laugh, making her feel uncomfortable. She goes up to Caleb (and as you saw for a brief moment you saw Alex trying to comfort her and stop her from going to Caleb) and asked to talk to him alone. Corki arrives back in the halls clarifying the offers are not going to happening and still trying to recruit members. She tries convincing people that Band Blast is about music, friends and fun. Jared tells to give them something because they are all human. She was able to convince them and people started to sign up because they get to stay in a hotel, backstage passes and miss school. Sun Hi is back in the gym and thanks Mr. Stark because he really did help her cure her stage anxiety. Mr. Stark was very impressed and was also impressed that she is not intimidated by Linc because his band stage presence was very strong. He leaves and Sun Hi starts feeling nervous again. Jodi and Caleb talk and Jodi asked him what is going on with him and Heather. Caleb claims it was nothing and they are just hanging out. Jodi was “okay” with it. She was going to ask him something, but Heathe interfered and asked him if he wants to hang out. Caleb agrees because he needs to work on a track for Band Blast. Jodi said that she needs to go back to work on the costumes and Darmala offers his help again. Both of them said bye to each other and departed. Caleb asked Heather if her plan is ever gonna work, but Heather told him not to worry because it always works out in “romantic comedies or is it tragedies?” (As you notices towards the end of the episode, you see Jodi looking like she is developing feelings for Darmala from the way she is smiling and blushing at him) Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan *Alex Eling as Darmala Recurring Cast * Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan * John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson Gallery Trivia Songs Featured * Like a Machine (reprise) * Situation Wild (premiere) (acoustic remix) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 1 million viewers